powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentai Rangers
This table is a list of all Sentai Rangers, Other Heroes, and Sentai Allies who have posed as rangers. Gorangers * Kaijou Tsuyoshi / Akaranger * Shinmei Akira / Aoranger * Ooiwa Daita / Kiranger I * Kumano Daigorou / Kiranger II * Peggy Matsuyama / Momoranger * Asuka Kenji / Midoranger JAKQ * Sakurai Gorou / Spade Ace * Higashi Ryuu / Dia Jack * Karen Mizuki / Heart Queen * Daichi Bunta / Clover King * Banba Soukichi / Big One Battle Fever * Den Masao / Battle Japan * Shida Kyousuke / Battle France * Shiraishi Kensaku / Battle Cossack I * Jin Makoto / Battle Cossack II * Akebono Shirou / Battle Kenya * Diane Martin / Miss America I * Maria Nagisa / Miss America II Denjimen * Akaki Ippei / DenjiRed * Oume Daigorou / DenjiBlue * Kiyama June / DenjiYellow * Midorikawa Tatsuya / DenjiGreen * Momoi Akira / DenjiPink Sun Vulcan * Oowashi Ryuusuke / VulEagle I * Hiba Takayuki / VulEagle II * Samejima Kinya / VulShark * Hyou Asao / VulPanther Goggle V * Akama Ken'ichi / GoggleRed * Kuroda Kanpei / GoggleBlack * Aoyama Saburou / GoggleBlue * Kijima Futoshi / GoggleYellow * Momozono Miki / GogglePink Dynamen * Dan Hokuto / DynaRed * Hoshikawa Ryuu / DynaBlack * Shima Yousuke / DynaBlue * Nangou Kousaku / DynaYellow * Tachibana Rei / DynaPink Biomen * Shirou Gou / Red One * Shingo Takasugi / Green Two * Ryuuta Nanbara / Blue Three * Mika Kouzumi / Yellow Four I * Jun Yabuki / Yellow Four II * Hikaru Katsuragi / Pink Five Changemen * Tsurugi Hiryuu / Change Dragon * Hayate Shou / Change Griffin * Oozora Yuuma / Change Pegasus * Nagisa Sayaka / Change Mermaid * Tsubasa Mai / Change Phoenix Flashmen * Jin / Red Flash * Dai / Green Flash * Bun / Blue Flash * Sara / Yellow Flash * Lou / Pink Flash Maskmen * Takeru / Red Mask * Kenta / Black Mask * Akira / Blue Mask * Haruka / Yellow Mask * Momoko / Pink Mask * Asuka Ryoo / X1 Mask Livemen * Yuusuke Amamiya / Red Falcon * Jou Oohara / Yellow Lion * Megumi Misaki / Blue Dolphin * Tetsuya Yano / Black Bison * Jun'ichi Aikawa / Green Rhino Turborangers * Riki Honoo / Red Turbo * Daichi Yamagata / Black Turbo * Youhei Hama / Blue Trubo * Shunsuke Hino / Yellow Turbo * Haruna Morikawa / Pink Turbo Fivemen * Gaku Hoshikawa / FiveRed * Ken Hoshikawa / FiveBlue * Fumiya Hoshikawa / FiveBlack * Kazumi Hoshikawa / FivePink * Remi Hoshikawa / FiveYellow Jetmen * Ryuu Tendou / Red Hawk * Gai Yuuki / Black Condor * Raita Ooishi / Yellow Owl * Kaori Rokumeikan / White Swan * Ako Hayasaka / Blue Swallow * Jeffrey Kensaki / Green Eagle (Manga exclusive: replaced Black Condor on the team after Gai's death.) Zyurangers * Yamato Tribe Prince Geki / (Armed) TyrannoRanger * Burai / DragonRanger * Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi / Mammothranger * Etof Tribe Knight Dan / TriceraRanger * Daim Tribe Knight Boi / TigerRanger * Risha Tribe Princess Mei / PteraRanger Dairangers * Ryou Tenkasei / RyuuRanger * Daigo Tengensei / ShishiRanger * Shouji Tenjusei / TenmaRanger * Kazu Tenjisei / KirinRanger * Lin Tenpusei / HououRanger * Kou Hoshinsei / KibaRanger Kakurangers * Sasuke / NinjaRed * Tsuruhime / NinjaWhite * Saizou / NinjaBlue * Seikai / NinjaYellow * Jiraiya / NinjaBlack Ohrangers * Gorou Hoshino / OhRed * Shouhei Yokkaichi / OhGreen * Yuuji Mita / OhBlue * Juri Nijou / OhYellow * Momo Maruo / OhPink * Riki / KingRanger Carrangers * Kyosuke Jinnai / Red Racer * Naoki Domon / Blue Racer * Minoru Uesugi / Green Racer * Natsumi Shinohara / Yellow Racer * Yoko Yagami / Pink Racer Megarangers * Kenta Date / MegaRed * Kouichirou Endou / MegaBlack * Shun Namiki / MegaBlue * Chisato Jougasaki / MegaYellow * Miku Imamura / MegaPink * Yuusaku Hayakawa / MegaSilver Gingamen * Ryouma / (Super Armor Shine) GingaRed * Hayate / (Super Armor Shine) GingaGreen * Gouki / (Super Armor Shine) GingaBlue * Hikaru / (Super Armor Shine) GingaYellow * Saya / (Super Armor Shine) GingaPink * Hyuuga / Black Knight Go Go V * Matoi Tatsumi / GoRed * Nagare Tatsumi / GoBlue * Shou Tatsumi / GoGreen * Daimon Tatsumi / GoYellow * Matsuri Tatsumi / GoPink Timerangers * Tatsuya Asami / TimeRed * Yuuri / TimePink * Ayase / TimeBlue * Domon / TimeYellow * Sion / TimeGreen * Naoto Takizawa / TimeFire Gaorangers * Kakeru Shishi / Blazing Lion GaoRed * Gaku Washio / Noble Eagle GaoYellow * Kai Samezu / Surging Shark GaoBlue * Soutarou Ushigome / Iron Bison GaoBlack * Sae Taiga / Belle Tiger GaoWhite * Tsukumaro Oogami/Shirogane / Sparkling Silver Wolf GaoSilver/Duke Org Loki Hurricangers * Yousuke Shiina / Air Ninja HurricaneRed * Nanami Nono / Water Ninja HurricaneBlue * Kouta Bitou / Land Ninja HurricaneYellow * Ikkou Kasumi / Horned Ninja KabutoRaiger * Isshuu Kasumi / Fanged Ninja KuwagaRaiger * Heavenly Ninja Shurikenger Abarangers * Ryouga Hakua / AbaRed/Abare Mode / AbareMax * Yukito Sanjyou / AbareBlue/Abare Mode * Ranru Itsuki / AbareYellow/Abare Mode * Asuka / AbareBlack/Abare Mode * Mikoto Nakadai / AbareKiller/Abare Mode Dekarangers * Banban Akaza / DekaRed/S.W.A.T./Battlizer * Hoji Tomasu / DekaBlue/S.W.A.T. Mode * Sen'ichi Enari / DekaGreen/S.W.A.T. Mode * Marika Reimon / DekaYellow/S.W.A.T. Mode * Koume Kodou / DekaPink/S.W.A.T. Mode * Tekkan Aira / DekaBreak * Cignian Swan Shiratori / DekaSwan * Marigold Utahime / DekaGold * Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger / DekaMaster * Lisa Teagle / DekaBright Magirangers * Kai Ozu / Red Mage (Legend) MagiRed/Heavenly Hero KaiShine * Tsubasa Ozu / Yellow Mage (Legend) MagiYellow * Urara Ozu / Blue Mage (Legend) MagiBlue * Houka Ozu / Pink Mage (Legend) MagiPink * Makito Ozu / Green Mage (Legend) MagiGreen * Hikaru/Sungel / Heavenly Hero MagiShine * Miyuki Ozu / White Mage MagiMother * Isamu Ozu/Blagel / Dark Magic Knight Wolzard/Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire Boukengers * Satoru Akashi / BoukenRed * Masumi Inou / BoukenBlack * Shouta Mogami / BoukenBlue * Natsuki Mamiya / BoukenYellow * Sakura Nishihori / BoukenPink * Eiji Takaoka / BoukenSilver AkaRed Gekirangers * Jan Kandou / (Super) GekiRed * Ran Uzaki / (Super) GekiYellow * Retsu Fukami / (Super) GekiBlue * GekiViolet Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Characters